stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold Anton
From the fan fiction series created by Travis Cannon. Commander-in-Chief or Starfleet Commander of the Starfleet since 2380. Early Years The son of Admiral Federigo and Captain Monna Anton, Harold Anton has an innate ability to lead. He grew up with this parents gone the majority of the time. Anton spent most of his childhood studying the historic missions of Captain Jonathan Archer and Captain James T. Kirk. Due to his father’s rank, Anton found himself yearning to follow in his father’s footsteps. Academy Years (2347-2350) Anton, astonished more that just his parents, when he was accepted into Starfleet Academy at the age of fifteen. He was a child prodigy and excelled in all of his classes. He graduated from Starfleet Academy at eighteen years old at the top of his class. Early Career The Department of Starfleet Personnel was not prepared to release the young ensign into the fleet, so he was assigned to Earth Dock management, where he served as the assistant to the officer in command. Eventually, when Anton reached the age of twenty, Starfleet Personnel was ready to send him into the fleet. Starship duty He was assigned aboard the U.S.S. Ford where he served as the pilot for three years, during which he was promoted to Lieutenant. As a Lieutenant he served aboard the U.S.S. Truman as Deputy Chief of Security. Aboard the Truman Anton again proved himself for promotion, becoming a Lieutenant Commander, and during a crucial away mission on an alien planet, saved the Captain’s life, and was promoted to Tactical Officer - since the position was open already. Now a member of the senior staff aboard the Truman, Anton was able to give suggestions to the Captain. The Captain, John Hayes, really liked Anton. During the course of his duty of the Truman, Anton received another promotion to Commander, and when the Executive Officer was promoted to Captain and given his own ship, Hayes selected Anton to replace him. Five years after that, at the age of thirty-one, Anton was promoted to Captain, and given the Truman - Captain John Hayes had been promoted to Admiral and was making his way up ladder to Commander-in-Chief. During his five year command of the Truman, Anton was reward with many Starfleet medals, making him one of the most decorated officers in all of Starfleet. Later Career Anton was promoted to Admiral at the age of thirty-seven, by his former Captain, who was now Commander of Starfleet Personnel. Anton was placed in command of the Mars Ship Yard. Anton was not to thrilled about this position, but he took it knowing that Hayes would see that he got promoted somewhere along the line. Three years after his assignment began Hayes was elected as the new Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet. Anton was given a new assignment as the Deputy Director of Starfleet Intelligence. Anton spent five years there. Then Admiral Braga died, and Hayes asked Anton to be the new Commander of Operations of the Oralian sector. A year and a half after his appointment to the Oralian sector at Deep Space Five, Admiral John Hayes died in an accident during a test flight of the new Cosmos Class starship. After which, Anton was elected as the new Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet, and the position's title was official changed by the Federation council to Starfleet Commander. Misc. Information Admiral Anton enjoys a glass of Scotch now and then for some relaxation. His favorite type of holodeck program is a World War II program in which he gets to play a captain in the Allied Forces. Anton, Harold Anton, Harold Anton, Harold